His Precious Crystal
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Tentu saja Naruto akan lebih memilih Hinata daripada kristal merah—rubi, kristal kuning—amber, kristal ungu—ametis, kristal hijau—emerald, atau bahkan kristal paling berharga—berlian. Tapi, apa alasannya? Silahkan temukan sendiri di dalam. For Hinata's Anniversary Masquerade Event.


**.**

**.**

**His Precious Crystal**

for Hinata's Anniversary Masquerade 2012

_tema: __**penname ('**_**crystal'**_**)**_

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto; T, Romance

© kazuka, january 4th 2013

**.**

**.**

* * *

_(Kata orang-orang, __**kristal**__ yang paling menarik adalah __**rubi**__—dengan sinar __**merah**__nya yang menawan.)_

Sore yang cukup damai di Konoha. Orang-orang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan mereka dengan tanpa keributan, anak-anak bermain di tepian jalan sambil berlarian, dan tidak ada tipikalisasi yang berbeda untuk hari ini. Ada para ninja yang baru selesai latihan, ada yang baru pulang dari misi—dan ada pula yang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat.

Matahari masih tanggung untuk jatuh ke peraduan, waktu yang masih lama untuk makan malam namun gejolak lapar untuk beberapa orang tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"_Teme_, ke Ichiraku, yuk."

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaah, kau lapar, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Mereka akan memberikan ramen porsi besar padamu!"

"Tidak."

"Paman Teuchi bilang bahwa dia punya persediaan tomat untuk ditambahkan pada _miso ramen_-nya."

"... Tidak."

"Heeee, ayolaaah! Kau tetap tidak mau?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke seenaknya. Memang wataknya, bukan?

"Pergilah sendiri, _dobe_."

Naruto mencibir. "Sai, ayo!"

"Kau yang bayarkan," Sai menjawab santai sambil berjalan dan tersenyum seperti biasanya pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto berkerut, mencibir dan membuang mukanya dari Sai. "Kalian berdua sama saja! Dari wajah saja sudah mirip!"

"Kami tidak mirip!" kedua pemuda rambut hitam yang mengapit Naruto menjawab bersamaan pula. Untuk sesaat setelah mereka mengucapkannya, mereka saling pandang; satunya memandang sambil tersenyum dan satunya ekspresi kosong.

"—Bahkan kalian menjawabnya berbarengan! Jangan-jangan kalian kembar, Sasuke-_teme_, Sai-_teme_!"

"... Aku pulang," pamit Sasuke. Ia berbelok di pertigaan yang mereka lewati. Keputusan yang disambut oleh cibiran Naruto lagi.

"Huuu!"

"Aku juga pulang," pamit Sai tanpa basa-basi. Pergi dengan kecepatan kilat dan meninggalkan jejak asap dan bunyi 'poofff'.

"Dasar," Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri. Melangkah terus menuju kedai Paman Teuchi yang tinggal sekian puluh meter lagi di depan sana.

"Ah, Hinataaaa!" —ia menemukan seseorang di persimpangan lain jalan, sedang berjalan ke arah tujuan yang (mungkin) sama dengannya.

**.**

**.**

"Satu porsi lagi, Pamaaaan!" Naruto berteriak lantang.

"Ssshh—sshhh..."

Naruto mengintip sebentar ke sisi kirinya. Wanita yang akhirnya mau menerima ajakannya untuk makan bersama—tidak sama seperti dua orang yang sebelumnya. Dia masih terpaku dengan porsi _ramen_ pertamanya; sementara Naruto telah selesai dua.

"Kepedasan ya? Ahahaha Paman, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memasukkan cabe untuk _miso_ _ramen_-nya!" Naruto menunjuk pada isi mangkuk Hinata yang baru habis separuh.

"A-aku—sssshhh—tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_—ssshh—" Hinata berusaha tersenyum dengan sedikit paksa. Keringat jatuh bebas bergantian dari kening, pelipis yang sampai pada dagunya, nafasnya turun-naik bergantian dengan cepat karena rasa panas yang menjalari kerongkongannya.

"Ini _ramen_-mu lagi, Naruto," Paman Teuchi memberikan satu porsi tambahan untuk Naruto. "Ah, ini tambahan minum untukmu, Hinata-_chan_. Hahaha, tidak kukira sepedas itu. "

"A-aku—te-ssshh—terima kasih, Paman," Hinata buru-buru menghirup isi gelas itu, menenggaknya hampir separuh hanya dalam beberapa kali regukan.

"_Ittadakimaaasuuu_!" Naruto memulai ronde kedua makannya. Ia langsung menyumpit mie sebanyak yang ia bisa sekaligus.

"Ssssh—ssh..."

Tunggu.

Ia terusik akan desah kepedasan yang berasal sangat dekat dengan dirinya itu. Ia menoleh, kemudian.

Hinata sedikit tertunduk dengan sekumpulan rambutnya yang jatuh dan menutupi sedikit panorama wajah putih kemerahannya dari pandangan Naruto. Semu merah yang berkilat karena keringat bisa ditemukan pada ujung hidung dan pipi halusnya.

Mie yang ada di sumpit Naruto melorot turun kembali ke mangkuk—pegangannya pada sepasang bambu itu melonggar karena ia sibuk dengan hal lain dan melupakan sebentar nafsu makannya—memandangi Hinata lebih lama dan lebih dalam lagi.

Tangan Hinata terangkat sebentar, merapikan rambut biru gelapnya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa panas yang bertambah-tambah akibat pedas itu tadi.

... Dan yang paling utama dari itu semua—bibirnya yang merona begitu merah! Bisa ditebak, 'kan? Bahwa itulah yang menjadi perhatian Naruto hingga lupa akan makannya.

Merah dan berkilau apalagi di sisi kiri Hinata sana ada matahari yang malu-malu membawakan senja untuk mereka; yang menjalarkan jari sinarnya untuk jatuh dan makin meronakan warna merah bibir tersebut.

_Kami-sama_—Naruto merasakan desiran luar biasa pada perasaannya!

Dan bibir itu bergerak pelan dalam frekuensi yang cukup intens, meniup-niup porsi mie yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya sambil menahan pedas kapsaisin yang betah di dalam mulutnya.

Merahnya semakin menjadi ketika satu suapan lagi masuk.

Naruto seperti patung.

... Salah ya ia kalau ia rasanya makin ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya—segala yang ada pada dirinya, segala yang terisi pada hatinya? Juga bibir manis kemerahan itu!

_(Tapi bagi Naruto, merahnya bibir Hinata itu jauh lebih menarik daripada sebongkah __**kristal rubi.)**_

* * *

**.**

**:: x*x*x ::**

**.**

* * *

_(Kata orang-orang, kilau kuning __**kristal **__**amber**__ adalah yang paling bersinar; kuning menyaingi matahari.)_

"_Sensei _ baru memberinya vaksin, 'kan? Hihihi, wajar, kok, _sensei_."

Sore lain yang masih menjaga kestabilan musim panas—cerah dan matahari masih setia menggantung meski ini sudah terhitung jam senja. Tiga anggota tim 7 sedang berjalan pulang dari latihan mereka, dan Kurenai memanggil Sakura yang notabene ninja medis—karena ia khawatir dengan keadaan putranya yang baru berusia setengah tahun.

"Nanti akan saya bawakan obat pereda panas. _Sensei_ tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Balita yang habis divaksin kebanyakan memang biasa demam."

"Oh... terima kasih, Sakura," Kurenai mengambil putranya kembali dari gendongan Sakura. "Kukira..."

"Aku ambil obatnya dulu di rumah sakit. Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_, mau ikut bersamaku?"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang. Sebentar. Lantas, ia menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Sebentar ya _sensei_!" Sakura menghilang—yang ternyata diikuti oleh Sasuke. Tinggallah Naruto sekarang...

"_Sensei_, boleh aku menggendong Ryuu?"

... Bersama Hinata.

"Ini, Hinata," Kurenai memberikan Ryuu yang menggeliat kemudian ketika sampai ke pelukan Hinata. "Kalian mau minum apa? Akan kubuatkan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _sensei_," Hinata berujar lembut.

"_Ocha, sensei! _Aku mau _ocha_!" Naruto dengan lantangnya tanpa malu-malu membeberkan kemauannya. Hinata hanya meringis seraya tertawa masam—dan Kurenai menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Hai Ryuu, ini Bibi Hinata, sini, sini, lihat bibi!" Hinata membenarkan posisi Ryuu. Dua tangannya menopang punggung anak itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto yang biasanya ribut—diam sesaat karena melihat itu. Yah, baginya kadang anak kecil itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban yang nantinya akan tumbuh dengan proses yang ia tak tahu kenapa bisa tersusun dengan begitu sempurna—menjadikannya seorang individu dengan karakter tersendiri yang punya keunikan.

"Kau... mau menggendongnya, Naruto-_kun_?" tawar Hinata dengan suara yang begitu perlahan, tangannya sambil memain-mainkan jari kecil Ryuu.

"U-um—boleh!" Naruto awalnya sedikit salah tingkah, langsung menutupi itu dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa. "Sini, sini, Ryuu! Paman Naruto akan merawatmu dengan baik, hehehehe~~"

Hinata dengan hati-hati memberikan Ryuu pada Naruto. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan kemudian memangku Ryuu... Dengan salah tingkah.

"A—a? Um, bagaimana ini?" ia bingung. Posisi Ryuu jadi serba salah ditangannya. Hinata jadi sedikit takut Naruto akan menjatuhkannya.

"Unng... ngg—hiks..."

"He-hei, Ryuu, tenang! Paman akan menghiburmu, aduh, bagaimana ini? Hinataaa!"

Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Ja-jangan cuma tertawa, bantu akuuu," ia jadi kewalahan sementara Ryuu rasanya merengek makin kencang saja.

Memang awalnya ragu—tapi Hinata pun menjulurkan tangannya. Sedikit malu-malu namun ia pikir ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Ia benarkan posisi Ryuu pada Naruto, membantu menopangkan anak itu di lipatan tangan Naruto dan membantu pemuda itu agar meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Ryuu.

"Hikss..."

"Hei, tenanglah, tampan! Ahaha—jangan menangis lagi, ya!"

"Hiks—hikss..." Ryuu meringis lagi, menggeliat-geliat dan itu membuat Naruto kewalahan lagi.

"Te-tenanglah—!"

"HUWAAAA!"

Naruto panik. "To-tolong, Hinata, duh—kenapa sih dia ini?"

Hinata menerima Ryuu dari Naruto kembali, masih memajang sebuah senyuman kecil. "Dia sedang demam, Naruto-kun... Wajar kalau dia rewel."

Gadis itu menyandarkan Ryuu pada pundaknya, dia pun berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryuu. Ia berjalan-jalan kecil di sekitar halaman kecil rumah Kurenai, tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan bujukan-bujukan kecil dan mengelus lembut kepala sampai punggung putra Asuma itu.

Pelan-pelan, tangis Ryuu memelan. Sesugukan terdengar, tapi ia terlihat mulai tenang dan sesekali menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kau bisa, ya, Hinata... Uh, apa Ryuu takut padaku?"

"Hihihi," tawa Hinata. "Dulu aku kadang membantu bibi mengasuh Hanabi."

Naruto harus mengakui, ya, ia kalah kalau soal mengasuh anak-anak. Bukan ia tidak suka pada anak kecil tapi rasanya... Hal tentang anak-anak itu adalah bidang yang tidak bisa ia jamah. Hei, apa ada jurus khusus untuk menangani anak kecil, terlebih yang sedang cerewet? Tangannya memang mahir untuk sekian jurus luar biasa yang membantunya meraih kemenangan di medan perang—tapi sepertinya sama sekali belum terlatih untuk merawat anak kecil!

"Sssh, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Hei, hei, lihat, itu ada kupu-kupu kecil, lucu, 'kan?" Hinata menunjuk pada seekor serangga bersayap yang manis—yang sedang menghinggapi bunga-bunga di halaman kecil Kurenai.

Ryuu benar-benar berhenti menangis sekarang. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya namun dengan mata basah, menatap kagum pada hal-hal baru yang ia temui sore ini.

Wow. Hinata benar-benar berhasil.

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, seakan ingin memamerkan kemenangannya pada Naruto secara malu-malu—tapi mau. Tersenyum lebar pada pemuda tersebut yang berada di balik punggungnya.

Senyum yang melengkung sempurna dan dijatuhi sinar sore setengah senja yang membuat pikiran Naruto berhenti bekerja. Lekukan sempurna bibir yang terlihat simpul namun membuat semua naluri Naruto menjadi tumpul.

Tumpul karena sinar cerah senyuman ini begitu ingin ia punyai.

_(Tapi bagi Naruto, senyum Hinata adalah jauh lebih bersinar daripada __**kristal amber**__ yang paling cemerlang sekalipun.)_

* * *

**.**

**:: x*x*x ::**

**.**

* * *

_(Kata orang-orang, warna ungu yang dipancarkan __**kristal ametis**__ adalah hal paling mempesona diantara para permata.)_

Naruto menyingkap kain cokelat yang menutupi semua itu. Ia terbatuk, debu dan binatang-binatang kecil langsung berhamburan dari sana. Maklum saja, ini adalah tempat 'terpencil' di tebing tinggi yang jauh dari pemukiman. Siapa yang mau membersihkannya? Dia saja baru tahu keberadaan tempat ini setelah diberitahu Tsunade tadi sore.

Beruntung, bulan sedang purnama malam ini, jadi ia tak perlu repot membawa pelita tambahan. Sinarnya menyusup lewat lubang-lubang yang dibuat di sekitar temboknya.

Ruang kosong di dalam pahatan wajah _hokage_ keempat. Ruang tersembunyi di mana _hokage_ ketiga menyimpankan semua peninggalan Minato dan Kushina.

Ia membuka peti terbesar yang ia temui pertama kali. Isinya buku-buku dan gulungan—ia yakin itu semua tentang jurus-jurus yang dipelajari ayahnya dan Naruto merasa sangat enggan untuk menyentuhnya.

Yeah, dia bukan tipikal kutu buku, semua tahu.

Tapi ada satu buku yang menurutnya menarik karena berbeda dari yang lain. Sampulnya hijau dan tertera nama 'Uzumaki Kushina' di sampulnya.

Hm, penerangan seadanya dari bulan membuat ruang ini reman-remang. Naruto tidak yakin ia bisa seksama membaca isinya. Ia putuskan untuk keluar, melompat dan sampai pada puncak tebing.

_Srakkk_—bunyi rumput terdengar ketika ia duduk berjuntai di sana, menghadap Konoha dan mulai membuka bukunya.

_Srett—bukk_!

"Siapa itu?" Naruto menanggapi cepat suara itu. Seperti pohon jatuh dan lompatan-lompatan di atas rumput.

_Sreett—srakk_. Suara itu mendekat.

"A-ah? Na-Naruto-_kun_, kau di sini?"

"Hinata! Ah, sedang apa kau? Malam-malam begini di sini!"

"E-eh... aku—" Hinata senyum namun agak menunduk, "sedang latihan. Karena tempat ini sepi... kupikir lebih baik."

"Haaa~ kau rajin sekali!" Naruto pun menunjuk tempat di sampingnya. "Ayo istirahat dulu, di sini!"

"U-um... yah, terima kasih," Hinata beranjak maju dan mengakhiri langkahnya dengan mendudukkan diri di sisi Naruto. "A-apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto mengibaskan buku itu dari debu yang menumpuk di sampulnya. "Buku milik ibuku, baru kutemukan. Aku penasaran apa isinya, hehehe!"

"Menemukannya di mana?"

"Di situ," tunjuk Naruto pada pahatan wajah sang ayah di bawah mereka. "Ada ruang rahasia dari kakek _hokage_ ketiga yang berisi barang-barang orang tuaku."

"Oh..."

Naruto membuka halaman pertamanya. Selembar foto ia temukan, berisi empat orang dan seseorang berambut merah menjadi satu-satunya wanita di situ. Foto pertama yang diambil waktu menjadi _genin_, kemungkinan besar.

"Nah, ini ibuku, cantik 'kan?" Naruto mengangkat foto itu tinggi-tinggi jadi Hinata bisa melihatnya. "Aku benar-benar mirip dengannya ya, hahaha~"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Yah, ia turut senang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu cerah ketika memandangi foto ibunya.

"Haaaah, ternyata isinya pelajaran semua!" Naruto tiba-tiba menutup buku itu dengan cepat, debu-debu berhamburan ke udara. "Kupikir ini buku harian atau apa! Ternyata buku catatannya waktu di akademi!" dengusnya kecewa. "Ah, Hinata—kau sudah tahu tentang ibuku, 'kan? Tapi rasanya kau belum bercerita apapun tentang ibumu padaku~"

Hinata pindah arah pandang. Lurus ke depan sambil salah satu tangan menyisipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Ibuku, ya..."

Naruto biarkan saja dulu ketika suasana dimainkan oleh hening.

"Dia wanita yang hebat, ibu yang lembut dan suka membelai rambutku. Dia pernah bilang... 'Hinata, suatu saat, panjangkan rambutmu, ya. Kau pasti akan sangat cantik."

Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Kata orang-orang di rumah, aku lebih mirip dengan ibu dibandingkan Hanabi. Hmmm, dulu—ibu akan selalu menidurkan Hanabi lebih dulu kemudian membacakan dongeng untukku."

Saat itu, Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dan Naruto menangkap sebuah figur porselen yang sedang dimandikan sinar bulan, matanya memancarkan banyak kebahagiaan.

"Aku merindukannya," tipis sekali senyumnya. "Aku ingin ibu kembali dan melihatku."

Ada sebuah hembusan nafas yang panjang.

"Ah—ti-tidak. Nanti saja. Ku-kupikir... jangan sekarang dulu dia melihatku. Aku belum jadi _shinobi_ yang hebat... dan mungkin... kupikir aku... belum bisa membanggakannya..."

"Tidak usah bilang begitu," Naruto dengan enggan menatap langit—ia kehilangan momen untuk memandang wajah Hinata. Tapi, ia merasa bahwa jika ia memandang Hinata sekarang, ia yakin ia tidak bisa konsentrasi berkata-kata. "Kau itu hebat. Terlihat dari matamu."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Aaa, ahahaha, rasanya aku pernah bilang begitu, ya?" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, malu. "Waktu perang dulu 'kan ya? Ahaha—maaf, maaf, aku memang tidak pintar berbicara..."

Hinata mengikik, terdengar begitu sayup. "Kata ibu... mata itu cermin hati seseorang... Sebuah keberanian bisa terlihat jelas kalau kita cermati matanya. Itulah yang kulihat dari Naruto-_kun_ selama ini..."

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya yang tidak biasa. Senyum yang sulit dijelaskan karena ia sedang menatap sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dengan perasaan pula.

"Kepercayaan juga bisa dilihat dari mata—itu yang kupelajari dari ayah," Naruto mengangguk. "Saat dia bilang bahwa dia percaya padaku, yang kulihat adalah matanya dan waktu itu tatapannya membuatku hangat."

Dan rengkuhan putih cerah luruh diantara sepasang cahaya ungu keperakan yang bersinar di hadapan Naruto. Maaf, sinar bulan—pesonamu harus kalah dahulu malam ini.

"... itu yang kulihat darimu, Hinata," balik Naruto dengan kalimat yang serupa. "Kau percaya bahwa aku adalah orang gagal yang bangga dengan dirinya dan terus mencoba. Dan kepercayaan itu—yang membangunku."

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lengkung huruf 'U' pada bibir. Matanya tidak berkedip dan sebentar-sebentar bergulir menjauhi Naruto—malu—namun ia tetap tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk membalas pandang pada pemuda di hadapannya.

_(Tapi bagi Naruto, pesona ungu __**kristal ametis**__ akan kalah oleh sinar lavender pucat yang dibagikan padanya lewat tatapan mata Hinata.)_

* * *

**.**

**:: x*x*x ::**

**.**

* * *

_(Kata Sasuke, wujud __**kristal**__ yang paling cantik adalah __**emerald**__, hijau yang terlihat segar dan cantik memancarkan keteduhan.)_

Itu sih bagi Sasuke saja—pikir Naruto. Ia berjalan sambil mencibir setelah Sasuke memberikan jawabannya ketika ia iseng bertanya soal permata-permata. Entah, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan itu—hanya sebuah usikan kecil di dalam kepalanya yang sedang mengarah ke hal-hal yang kurang biasa dari kesehariannya.

Yeah, Sasuke menjawab begitu—Naruto yakin sekali karena di kepala si _teme_ itu cuma ada warna hijau emerald yang sedang memabukkannya. Sudah, tak perlu dijelaskan karena nyata sekali _siapa_ yang punya kristal emerald pada matanya.

"Naruto, kau lamban sekali, sih!" Sakura berhenti sambil meneriakinya. "Kita sudah terlambat, tahu! Semua ini juga karena kau!"

"Heh, heh, heh, enak saja!"

"Memangnya siapa yang kelamaan pilih-pilih _yukata_ untuk berangkat ke sini?" hardik Sakura balik.

"_Yukata teme_ kebanyakan yang hitam, sih! Memangnya mau melayat? Ini kan pesta ulang tahun!"

"Kalau kalian begitu, kita hanya akan semakin terlambat," Sasuke sudah bosan dengan perdebatan dua manusia itu. Ia menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkah.

"Aku akan sampai lebih dulu dari kaliaaaan!" Naruto melengos, melesat melewati keduanya.

"Haaah..." Sakura menggeleng sambil mengelus pelipisnya. "Dasar."

**.**

"Kalian terlambat sekali," Ino menyambut mereka di dekat pintu utama, semangkuk nasi sudah ada di tangannya. "Dua acara utama sudah lewat, tahu."

"Naruto yang membuat kami telat," tunjuk Sakura tanpa ragu. "Dia lelet."

"Aaaah, yang penting kita tidak kelewatan sesi makan-makan!" Naruto menggosokkan tangannya. "Mana, mana tempat mengambil makanannya?"

"Kau ini serius mau datang ke acara atau cuma mau makannya saja, sih?" cibir Ino.

"Hinata-nya mana?" Sakura mencari objek utama acara ini. Ya, mereka sedang berada diacara ulang tahun kedua puluh putri pertama keluarga terhormat Hyuuga. Tentu karena ini adalah acara dari keluarga yang notabene menjunjung tinggi tata krama, mereka semua datang dengan _yukata_ rapi.

Uh, Naruto yang sudah bersiap mencari apa yang bisa menjadi pemuas rasa laparnya—menjadi berhenti karena pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

O—ia jadi sesaat melupakan siapa tujuan utamanya hanya karena makanan? Ah, tidak lagi. Ia jadi melongok-longok mencari siapa yang Sakura maksud.

"Sedang ganti baju," Ino memainkan sumpit di tangannya ke udara. "Tadi anaknya Kurenai-_sensei_ menumpahkan minuman di _kimono_-nya. Sayang sekali lho tidak lihat Hinata pakai _kimono_ biru tadi. Cantik sekali."

"Benarkah?" Naruto ikut bergabung dalam -tiba saja datang.

"Huuu, siapa suruh kau datang terlambat," Ino menyudutkan Naruto. "Rugi kau tidak lihat dia."

"Semua ini karena—"

"—Tutup mulutmu dan jaga sikap," hardik Sasuke datar, lantas berjalan melewati Naruto. Ia tahu ia akan jadi subjek yang dipersalahkan Naruto kalau ia tidak memotong kalimat si pirang itu tadi.

"_Teeemeeee_!"

_PLETAKK—_!

"Ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga, tahu! Keluarga terhormat! Jangan seperti bocah begitu," Sakura masih mengepalkan tangannya seusai menjitak Naruto tadi. "Tadi kau mau makan, 'kan? Sana, mungkin makanan bisa membuatmu tenang dan tidak berisik."

"Hmff... Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto meringis meratapi kepalanya yang telah benjol.

Lupakan, lupakan. Naruto, mencari Hinata, 'kan, tadi? Rasa sakit jitakan itu pasti akan hilang kalau Hinata ditemukan.

Tapi, rasa lapar karena tidak makan dari siang membuatnya harus mengalahkan keinginannya untuk mencari Hinata. Ya sudahlah, ia putuskan untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, merubungi meja makan.

"Heh, datang juga kau," celetuk Shikamaru, ketika mendapati Naruto akan mengambil semangkuk penuh nasi. "Kupikir tidak akan datang. Telat sekali, sih."

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya, 'kan?" jawab Naruto, memilih-milih antara banyak lauk yang disediakan. Hm, namanya juga Hyuuga, 'kan yah? Keluarga terhormat yang mumpuni dalam soal finansial, wajar kalau disediakan banyak menu begini. "Makanannya enak-enaaaak!"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. Anak itu punya niat yang benar-benar tidak sih?

"Coba yang itu, Naruto. Aku sudah mencoba ini, ini, ini dan ini," Chouji yang ada di samping Shikamaru menunjuk berbagai masakan di atas meja. Membuat Shikamaru makin geleng kepala.

"Okeee, akan kucoba semua!"

Tapi, meski membawa banyak makanan di tangannya dan kemudian bergabung di meja besar yang sama dengan Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee dan yang lain—Naruto kemudian berubah air muka lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia tidak bernafsu untuk makan ini semua kecuali...

... menemukan Hinata! Setelah mendengar apa kata Ino tadi—wow, ia jadi benar-benar penasaran! Secantik apa, sih?

Ups. Wajahnya panas.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Ambil makanan banyak sekali tapi kenapa belum disentuh juga?" protes Kiba, melihat Naruto yang agak ganjil kali ini.

"Aku akan memakannya!" gengsi Naruto tanpa mengatakan kejujuran. "Aku bingung mana dulu yang harus kuhabiskan!"

"Konyol," lawan Kiba. "Kau tidak tahu malu, apa? Kalau dilihat Tuan Hiashi kau disangka anak rakus yang cuma akan jadi menantu yang merepotkan."

"A-apa?! He-heeeiii, sembarangan!" balas Naruto. Sebenarnya malu, tapi teriakannya itu cukup membuat rasa malunya menipis.

"Tuh, banyak begitu ambilnya," Kiba melirik pada porsi Naruto. "—Ah! Hei, Hinata! Sini, Naruto sudah datang!"

Apa? Apa kata Kiba tadi?

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lambaian tangan Kiba menuju.

Ah, itu dia.

_Kimono_ hijau muda cerah yang dilengkapi motif bunga putih besar, _obi_ putih gading dan tatanan rambut yang digelung tinggi dengan hiasan hijau tua... Ditambah wajah semu kemerahan yang makin menjadi-jadi ketika ia tahu siapa yang ada di samping Kiba.

Naruto lupa semuanya. Apalagi ketika Tenten—yang berposisi terdekat dengan Hinata, mendorong-dorongnya untuk menuju meja Naruto, membuat jarak mereka menyempit dan Naruto bisa melihat semua yang ada pada Hinata dalam potret penuh sempurna dengan kedua matanya.

Ha, maaf, Sasuke—celosnya dalam hati, menyeringai kecil. Menurutnya inilah warna emerald terindah di dunia. Oke, ia pikir mata Sakura memang punya kecantikan luar biasa—apalagi dimata Sasuke—namun pendapat orang-orang 'kan beda, betul tidak?

_(Tapi bagi Naruto, Hinata dalam balutan _kimono _hijau itu lebih cantik daripada __**kristal emerald**__ meski dari tambang paling luar biasa sekalipun—indah sekali dan membuatnya linglung.)_

* * *

**.**

**:: x*x*x ::**

**.**

* * *

_(Kata kebanyakan orang, __**kristal**__ yang paling bernilai di dunia adalah __**berlian**__—berkilau dengan segi-segi sempurnanya yang memantulkan kilau cahaya.)_

Naruto masuk selangkah tertinggal di balik Hinata. Dan ia menyalakan penerangan ruang yang telah dibersihkan dan dihias sedemikian rupa ini. Capek, iya. Serangkaian upacara dan pesta yang digelar dari tadi pagi benar-benar menghabiskan energi sampai ke level terbawah.

Hinata menuju ke tempat tidur langsung, duduk di tepinya dan melepaskan hiasan rambutnya yang cukup membuatnya kerepotan.

Naruto mengambil tempat persis di sampingnya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang yang entah artinya apa. Sedikit ambigu tapi senyum terkulas di bibirnya. Ia menatap langit-langit seakan apa-apa yang terjadi hari ini terputar di sana—menimbulkan sebuah getaran pertanyaan tersendiri yang meletup dalam pikirannya—apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Resolusi hidup yang bukannya sampai pada tahap pencapaian, melainkan sebuah jalan baru yang harus ia rancang strateginya.

Ah, hidup itu penuh perputaran dan tujuan, biar diberi penyangkalan semuanya harus tetap dijalankan.

"Hng, Hinata," panggilnya.

"Y-ya, Naruto-_kun_?" meski sudah berubah 'status' dan mulai terbiasa, Hinata kadang belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan gugupnya yang begini tiap berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau yakin memilihku?" ia bertanya sedikit ragu.

"... Apa maksudnya...?"

"Yah~" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku adalah _jinchuuriki Kyuubi_. Aku mungkiin masih diincar orang-orang jahat diluar sana. Hidupku sebenarnya berbahaya."

"Itu tidak apa, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan mencoba menjagamu sekuat yang aku bisa."

"Aku bukan orang yang cerdas."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak perlu orang cerdas saat hatiku memilihmu yang apa adanya, Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku... Akan jadi _hokage_ sebentar lagi," Naruto mengucapkannya pelan. "Aku akan semakin sibuk—dan mungkin saja jadi lebih sedikit waktu untuk bersamamu."

"Jadi _hokage_ adalah impianmu, dan jalan hidupku bukanlah untuk menghalangi impianmu."

"Suatu saat—mungkin saja ada waktu dimana aku harus berkorban nyawa untuk desa. Seperti yang ayahku lakukan..."

Semu merah wajah Hinata terlihat. Entah itu karena riasan atau memang perasaan yang terlampiaskan?

"Dan aku akan ikut mengorbankan diriku seperti yang ibumu lakukan."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mulai larut dalam diskusi yang bertema dalam ini—pembicaraan isi terdalam hati ke hati secara langsung.

"Karena hidupmu... adalah hidupku juga."

"Jika aku memintamu untuk menyerah?"

Hinata menggeleng. Jawaban yang berbeda, huh? Lantas, ia dengan lembut menjawab: "itu pasti bukan Naruto-_kun_ yang sebenarnya. Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal adalah yang tidak pernah menyerah apalagi menyuruh orang lain untuk menyerah pula."

"Kalau aku pergi lebih dahulu darimu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk sisa hidupku di sini—seperti yang selalu kau lakukan."

"Kau..." Naruto seperti mendapati Hinata yang lain kali ini. Bukan, bukan dalam perspektif yang negatif! Hanya saja... inilah sisi sebenarnya Hinata yang selama ini hanya mengintip lewat secercah keberanian yang memancar dari tatapan matanya. Inilah sosok yang ia cari, sosok yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan karena ia seperti melihat _bagian lain_ dirinya di sini.

Bagian lain yang akan melengkapi dirinya. Dengan jalan apa, ia kurang tahu persis sebab ia tak bisa membaca masa depan. Tapi ia percaya, ia yakin.

Hinata runduk menatap motif _kimono_-nya. "Mencintaimu adalah jalan hidupku, Naruto-_kun_... Dan dicintai olehmu adalah sebuah kehormatan. Aku akan menjaga kehormatan itu dengan caraku sendiri..."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Aku akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku... Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi seperti dahulu."

Keduanya tidak saling berbicara untuk sementara waktu. Cuma ada dua arah pandangan yang saling mengisi, bertukar semua kejujuran perasaan lewat sana.

"Karena... aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hanya dua tangan yang diberikan Naruto detik itu. Rengkuhan hangat yang ia suguhkan dan sekian kali ucapan "terima kasih" yang ia gumamkan dalam pelukannya. Sebuah harta berharga ada di kedua tangannya—kini ia telah miliki sepenuhnya—berada digenggamannya dan tak ingin ia lepaskan lagi sampai kapanpun.

_(Tapi bagi Naruto, hati dan perasaan Hinata dalah lebih menarik, lebih bersinar, lebih mempesona, lebih indah dan lebih bernilai daripada kristal berlian manapun di dunia ini. Kristal berlian masih bisa dinilai dengan harga. Perasaan Hinata untuknya? ada harga meski setinggi apapun yang membuatnya ingin melepaskan itu.)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: akhirnya jadi jugaaaa x_X karena sesuai pennem, aku pake prompt "kristal", secara pennemku kan "crystallized cherry" (bunga sakura yang mengkristal, gitu), jadi tetep nyambung kan? XD walaupun akhirnya jadi begini wahahaha, tau deh tuh X"D

bagaimana, teman-teman? apa karyanya bisa diterima dan kalian menikmatinya? :3 thanks for reading! /o/


End file.
